Jole
The Republic of Jole (Рйпоблика Юле) is a republic which has no religion. It was in The Socialist Alliance. It has two cities, capital city Koyar (Кояр) and a town called Buyoras (Буюрас). Its language is Kaspi. Its neighbors are Acaland, Alamataria Mulanak, Caspia, Mogoleus and a little part of Ukiland. History Many historians have laid a claim that the Joleans were one of the first people to settle the Achiober region, and some even claim that they either had contact with the Achioberi, or were an splinter of the Achioberi themselves. The Joleans were one of the most influential tribes during the ancient times - traces of their ancient language (Old Jolean) can be found even in Bezeriath. At this time, the Joleans were separated in much smaller tribes with tiny cultural differences, from most known ones such as Transjoleans (who are a source of their claim on North Achiober) and Obronisians, to obscure ones such as the Viladians and Puchkalians. To an extent, the Ukilandians, Caspians and Skeprenians (who reside in northern Caspia) can be considered related to the Jolean culture. One of first kingdoms to ever form in Idonita were various Jolean kingdoms, quickly united by an unnamed prince governing most of the Jolean population. At that time, the Kingdom of Jole governed vast lands really early, so it took a lot of time for Jole to stabilize as a kingdom. Jole did have lots of minor skirmishes with kingdoms such as Ukiland and the Skeprenians, but eventually these skirmished proved to be futile. Jole rarely, if ever, expanded. During the low middle ages, when most kingdoms were formed, Jole was still facing difficulties in stabilizing itself, but it was still a centralized, absolute monarchy. Nobles were practically non-existent, and the only ones who received special privileges were the King's family and friends. The heir was also hand-picked by the king, from one of his sons. Being a shamanistic country, Jolean kings often engaged in polygamy, which led to them having many sons. At least 30% of the Jolean population has noble heritage, thanks to royal polygamy. As Istkanism came to rise, Jole was trying to ignore such an organized religion more and more. Since Jole was a religiously tolerant country, one by one member of King Perkan II Mstigojevich's family converted to the Mother Pine faith, but Perkan II himself tried to ignore it. The final straw was when his favorite wife, Midala, made a pilgrimage to Pasuto and was converted by the Patriarch of Cillod himself. Perkan II then announced his conversion to Istkanism, and formally married Midala, and letting go of all his other wives. Being directly converted to Mother Pine Faith meant that Jole wasn't involved in any of the Custodian operations. This still didn't stop the Crevaw raiders to make outposts in Northern Idonita. With the area being better suited for them, the Crevaw eventually outnumbered the Joleans, but they did adapt some of Jolean traditions, forming two new cultures - the Mogoleusians (who had frequent contact with the Lukchanians), and the Gorgotanians (who had limited contact with the Lukchanians). This led to Jole losing a foothold in Northern Idonita. During the world revolution, Jole was considered a prestigious country by many - both people who believe in liberty and honor. However, Jole stood for liberal values, such as religious and ethnic tolerance. Jole was one of the first countries to adapt democracy, along with Caspia. Their faith came to a test when Lapanavians massively immigrated to Jole (most notable the Alamul region) from Northeastern Bezeriath. The region of Alamul was given significant autonomy, and eventually rebelled. Seeing how their reputation would be tarnished by suppressing the "Lapanavian resistance", Jole eventually decided to grant independence to them. Alamul still has a significant Jolean population. On top of all, the rapidly-industrializing Caspia was starting to gain a grasp on Jole, even going as far to build schools all over Jole. These schools often taught much more refined Kaspi language, rather than messy Jolean. Eventually, people adapted to Kaspi and abandoned the Jolean language, except for a few people here and there. Eventually, the Great Ukiworld War came. Being heavily influenced by Caspia, Jole essentially became a puppet state. Instead of fighting Ukiland and protecting Martyland, the Joleans were ordered to help the Caspians with their wars against Karnimis, Korgemt, and other countries to the east. This has not only proven to be quite effective, since Jolean regiments were considered powerful, but also that it was a risk worth taking, since Ukiland could attack Jole at any time, but eventually didn't. However, with Alamul and the Transjolean countries being on the WML side, it meant that Jole couldn't gain any of their claims. However, it was worth it to be under the protection of Caspia, which emerged even stronger after the war. As expected, a communist revolution was ignited in Jole following the war, and since Caspia had a communist government, Jole was quick to accept the new ideology. This has lead to the creation of The Socialist Alliance with several other countries who were under the influence of Caspia. During this time, Jole kept its eyes on Alamul and Martini Brotherhood in case they attack, also redeveloping a partnership with Ukiland. After the Neutrality Conference of 1970, Jole was forced to leave The Socialist Alliance, however the spirit of communism stays strong in Jole even to this day. Category:The Socialist Alliance Ex-members Category:Kaspi Language Category:Ex-WML nations